Fights in the kitchen
by Hashi-Hashi
Summary: Five some Izaya/Shizuo/dotachin/Kida/mikado Izaya and dotachin watch kida and mikado when Shizuo goes out for work. No major yaoi, cute, slightly crackish, but nothing majorly weird. Just my kinda fluffy, cute stuff. You know the deal. One shot


Izaya held Kida against his chest. He could feel the boy's heart best beneath his hand. His own slowed to match his lovers. He ran his hand through the blonde mop that was currently kida's hair. The boy had a tendency to forget to brush it, unlike mikado who insisted on always looking perfect even inside his apartment.

He'd began to share his apartment with mikado when he'd seen the cramped conditions that the student had been living in for the past nine months of his stay in ikeburoku. Kida had moved in when he'd been kicked out of his apartment and Shizuo, had moved in sometime in between. Dotachin still had his own place, but he stayed for days at a time, so it was practically all five of them living there.

Izaya wanted to buy them a bigger house, but there were no houses in ikeburoku and mike and kida had school too attend. Even if he could tutor them himself, he knew that it was better to let them go to school.

Shizuo had been a lot calmer since he had been able to see his four other lovers home safe each night. Obviously he and Izaya still had their fights to keep up appearances, nothing was worse than yaoi loving fangirls writing fanfiction about you.

But he walked mikado and kida home after school watching them eat sushi and joke about their teachers before he headed off to his night shift at the bar.

Dotachin refused to allow his van gang into Izaya's apartment, claiming that Erica and walker would cause too much trouble. Which was probably true, but that didn't stop them from spreading stories about what the five were doing up there.

Shinra and Celty visited often. There was a bit of an awkward moment when they referred to mikado and kida as 'the kids.' But Namie had ruined the perfect awkwardness of it all by rolling on the ground laughing and calling Izaya an idiot

Namie knew perfectly well what was going on between the five and could guess that Shinra knew. But Celty had always been a little slow when it came to realizing who was in a relationship, so no one blamed her for making the mistake.

But once they'd gone home and Izaya had shooed Namie away for the day. Mikado and kida were sat at the kitchen table with plates of steaming food. Dinner was always a messy affair, with people swapping foods that they didn't like, Shizuo growling at kida not to play with his food, Izaya encouraging him and Dotachin swapping places to stop the fights.

Somehow they worked it out and then they found themselves lying around the room. Shizuo had usually left for work at this stage, but the other four were in the living room. Mikado and kida were lays on the floor pretending to do homework while they watched tv.

Izaya scribbled furiously at his desk in the corner and Dotachin always worked away at the dishes, yelling at mikado and kida not to throw paper planes at Izaya.

By the time mikado and kida had tired of watching tv shows, Izaya had given up on doing his work and Dotachin was setting green tea in front of him. He took it and watched mikado chasing kida for his math book.

"Mikado! Jump over the bench!" Izaya yelled, smirking when mikado took his advice and almost swiped the book out of Kida's hands. Dotachin laughed at the craziness and yelled out to kida. "Duck under his arms and go the other way!"

Kida did as he was told, Mikado spun around and dived for Kida. Who moved out of the way easily. Kida jumped up onto the bench and crouched down waiting for mikado to attack.

Dotachin stood up ready to end it before something serious happened. But Izaya called out to mikado. "Just jump up and push him already."

Mikado did what Izays said, and pushed kida off, tumbling to the ground with him. As if in slow motion, Dotachin watched their arms and legs tangle in the fall and then both scramble to get footing.

The pair hit the ground with a dull thud. Dotachin rushed over and separated the two of them. Sorting out the serious injuries from the bruises. Mikado had hurt his wrist, and kida had landed on his elbow and jolted his jaw. Nothing looked broken luckily.

Izaya was helping kida to the couch and Dotachin glared at him while he lifted mikado onto the couch.

The two unhurt lovers walked into the bathroom and Izaya looked at him. "what are you giving me that look for?"

Dotachin rolled his eyes. "you encouraged the boys to jump all over the place,band they got themselves hurt. You could have seen that they were all riled up, that always means that people get hurt!"

"you did join in too, don't be so quick to forget." Izaya shook his finger, trying to get rid of some of the blame.

"yes I did, then I realized that things weren't going right and. In know that you are smart enough to see it tool. You're forgetting that those to are high school students, seniors, but high school students."

Izaya pouted but grabbed the offered bandages and moved back into the living room to wrap Mikado's wrist. It was sore and swelling already, kida rubbed his bruises sorrowfully. Dotachin ruffled his hair and tried in vain to comb out the knots.

Kida frantically swatted his hands away. He sighed but backed away making some hot chocolate and giving some to everyone before picking a movie and putting it on.

Izaya gave mikado some painkillers and settled him against his chest. Kida nestled against Dotachin similarly, and the four waited until Shizuo got home.

AN: IT'S FIVESOME DRABBLE! XD I'm sorry, it fell out of my head and wouldn't go back in. I do apologise, but thankyou if you made it to the end, hopefully it wasn't too painful lol


End file.
